1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus, an image-taking method, and a program and, more particularly, to an image-taking apparatus, an image taking method, and a program that are can be connected with networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are in wide use for taking images of subjects.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-92719, discloses a digital camera configured to receive, without use of a personal computer, images desired by a user of that digital camera, from among images taken by another digital camera and recorded to an information recording media internal to this another digital camera.